


The Aftermath

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/F, Human, Zabrak, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) The war is over. And your character’s side lost. They lost horribly. How does your character respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

It was over. The Empire lost. The Republic launched a full scale invasion, occupying Dromund Kaas. Hundreds of Sith and Imperial citizens were killed in the attack. Even the Emperor was dead… not that he had been terribly active within the Empire to begin with, but he was still dead. And this time, there were no rumors of the Emperor still being alive, there was only truth. Sharilia could just tell by the empty look within Varilia’s, the Emperor’s Wrath, eyes. The pureblood Sith had been the first to stop fighting, her master’s final scream echoing through the force.

Sharilia wasn’t much better herself, she was the only Dark Council member still alive. She had unleashed the full might of her lightning, exhausting all of her force powers…. but still it had not been enough and the Republic troopers just kept coming. Eventually she was forced to run, run like some common coward. Just thinking about it made her angry, lightning arcing up and down her body as it reacted to her emotions. They had barely managed to escape, stealing away aboard Rollishia’s ship. The X-70B Phantom’s stealth system the only thing which allowed them to slip past the Republic’s blockade. It was a tight fit, with twenty-four people crammed together on the starship, but at least they were all alive…. injured, but alive.

At least not all was lost… she still had Rollishia. So long as the Chiss woman was with her, Sharilia still had something to live for. “You okay?” the agent asked as she sat down next to the Zabrak Sith. The two were sitting on the bed within the Chiss woman’s private quarters, lights dimmed and door locked.

Sharilia closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands “What are we going to do now?”

The Chiss woman didn’t answer immediately, taking a moment to consider everything, “With the Star Cabal under my control, we could disappear together and live out our lives in peace.” Rollishia wrapped her arm around the other woman’s shoulders, pulling the Sith close to her, “I may never have used the Star Cabal for any personal gains, but I could use it to undermine the Republic.”

Sharilia buried her face in Rollishia’s neck, “It doesn’t matter anymore, Rolli, we’ve lost everything.”

The Chiss woman gently lifted Sharilia’s face, staring into the other woman’s eyes, “We still have each other, Shar, that’s all that matters.” She pulled the Zabrak closer, pressing their lips together. The two women fell back onto the bed, finding peace within each other’s company.

Juunya reclined in the pilot’s seat, feet propped up on the counsel, the ship was on autopilot so she didn’t have to worry about piloting. Still though, she found it relaxing to watch the blue of hyperspace go by. As a Bounty Hunter, she had tried not to choose a side in the war. It didn’t matter to her whether it was an Imperial bounty or a Republic bounty as long as the pay was good. Unfortunately, she owed some favors to a few Sith, Varilia and Sharilia among them, that when the Republic attacked she had no choice but to fight for the Empire. Of course, the fact that Mandalore ordered the clans to fight for the Empire was beside the point.

Mandalore had been smart though, he knew that it was a hopeless battle, and ordered the clans to retreat and regroup. Juunya had heard the order, and she literally dragged both Varilia and Sharilia with her. If she hadn’t, Juunya was certain that both Sith would have fought to the death…. a pointless death.

She wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do now though. She wasn’t really bothered with the fact that the Empire lost the war. A job was a job to her, though if she was a wanted fugitive within Republic space then she’d have to return to Hutta and work for the Hutts…. not that she wanted to work for the slimeballs. Regardless, she’d have to meet up with Mandalore and see what he was planning before she made a decision.

Juunya turned to regard Mako in the co-pilot’s seat, the younger woman was combing through the holonet for any information that they could use. “I… I can’t believe this,” Mako said, “These reports of the battle… they’re….”

Juunya closed her eyes and leaned further back in the chair, “They’re worse than we feared, aren’t they?” Mako could only nod, not trusting her voice to speak out loud.

Over in the medbay Varilia sat upon one of the bio-beds, allowing Malavai Quinn to tend to her wounds. Not that she felt any of the wounds, ever since she felt the Emperor’s death there was only a hollowness inside of her. Yet she was the Emperor’s Wrath, and as long as she was alive, the Emperor’s will would continue to live on. She could still hear his voice, echoing his last command “Kill them all.” And she would, the Republic will pay for what they had done.

Her anger ignited deep within her, burning with new passion… with a new purpose. She would raze the Republic to the ground and kill all who stood in her way. It didn’t matter how long it would take, it didn’t matter if she had to rebuild the Empire from the ground up in order to do it. She would either destroy the Republic and become Empress or she would die in the attempt.

Rollishia locked the door to her quarters as she exited, leaving Sharilia to sleep and recover. She walked into the cockpit and sat down at the other computer terminal. “Black Codex uplink; authorization Shadow Cipher; Password Legate.” The counsel flashed white and she continued, “Display all Star Cabal agents, cross reference with Imperial casualty reports and update.”

She sat back as the Black Codex did its job. Regardless of what may have happen, she still had an organization to run. She had, when she took over the Star Cabal, to not use it for her own personal gain. She had a feeling though, that at least Varilia would want revenge against the Republic, though the pureblood Sith will have to work on her own. Rollishia would use the Star Cabal as she had been using it, to keep Sharilia safe.


End file.
